unSTOPable
by JJ CJ
Summary: SHONEN-AI: Death and Justice seek counsel from Time on the Warring of the Gods and Earth. Time tells them something they didn't want to know. (Note in this fic, soem of the G-boys are Gods from the oLdest Parthenon. YAyy!)
1. PART OpointFIVE PROLOGUE

**

unSTOPable  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic

**A Gundam Wing Fanfic 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES --  
Well, I dunno what this is. I think it might have something to do with reading far to many 2x5 Fanfics over the past few days, but that might not be it. who knows.  
WARNING:  
Shonen-ai Lime, (2x5)  
Much Strong Language. (prolly mostly Duo)  
AU. Is that in need of a warning? Almost all my fics are AU. I think there's one Harry poter fic that...wait, no that's a crossover, so eh.  
Oh yes, and Time is mine, an OC. His name is Jaemes, and don't bug me about having a Mary Sue type in here, cause he's just there to give background info.  
Anywee, be warned, this'll probably shake your conviction of whatever belief you may have settled into and if it does, I've done my job. ::grin::

--------------

Time looked over the relms, wondering how the hell tihngs had got to where they were. Earth was in turmoil agaisnt itself, again, the heavens were in need of some sort of guidance and the parthenons were fighting amongst each other as their followers on earth. Suddenly a voice broke through his thoughs.

"Jaemes?"

He turned around, green hair falling into his red eyes. Growling he flicked it away. He turned to look at the pale black haired youth before him. "Yes, Kit?"

"Uhm, two Gods from one of the Parthenons are here to see you."

"Which one?"

"The...the oldest."

Jaemes smiled. "Ah. I think I know what this is about. Bid them enter."

A moment later two being entered the room, one wearing a dark cloak which swirled around him/it as though with a wind, the other wearing grey armor. The cloaked one bowed, and a braid slipped out from underneath the hood.

Jaemes laughed. "Welcome Death and Justice to the umble abode of Time. I trust things are well?"

'Death', the cloaked one, snorted. "Tch. 'Well', my ass, Time. You know damn well, perhaps better than the rest of us, what the hell is going on. I already tried talking to the Endless(1), But no one's sayin' anything, and that's when you can get ahold of them. Dream is bein' a bit of a bastard about it too. Won't tell me shit, and He'n' I know each other pretty well."

Jaemes looked slightly taken aback. "It's been too long since we last spoke, Death, I had forgotten the language you used."

Justice spoke for the first time. "No you hadn't. Time is one of the few beings that will never forget. Other than Death and Dream. Now. We are here to ask you what you know about the waring of the Gods. Our Parthenon and The Endless are the only ones not participating in the battle. On earth, our Priests, have, unfortunatley, been pulled into thier own battle, but not one of thier making. And not being Gods, they cannot smiply deny the war."

Death grinned, his purple eyes manic. "So, here we are, askin' you questions, and Some of our Priests might be dyin'. So tell me Egypt, what's going on."

Jaemes decided to ignore the nick-name and give the only response he had. "The Actions of the Gods are influencing the Actions of thier followers. How ever the actions of earth's beings has influence over the Gods. Don't ask me how. Baisically the only way to stop both wars is to stop the other war."

"So to stop the War of the Gods, we'd have to stop the War of the Earth."

"Yes."

Death stopped short for a second. "But wait. If the only way to stop the one is to stop the other, than the only way to stop the War of the Earth is to stop the War of the Gods. And to stop the War of the Gods...."

"Exactly."

Death sighed and looked over at justice. "We're screwed."

--------------

(1) - Yes, This is a reference to Sandman. They won't be making any appearances, really. And Death and Death are two different beings. Perky little goth girl is part of the Endless, while Duo is part of the Oldest Parthenon, from when Humans believed that every aspect of the Universe had a deity, sorta like the Egyptians, but older. Hence Death, Justice, Kindness, Silence, Age, Youth, etc. They all have thier own names of course, and we won't see tham all, but they're around and might make little appeareances. I told you this would shake your faith. ::insane grin::

--------------

Well, how'd ya like it? That's only the prologue, there'll be more, don't worry.


	2. PART ONE CHAPTER ONE

**

unSTOPable

**   
A Gundam Wing Fanfic 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES --   
I'm sure you all read the warnings last chapter or you wouldn't be here, so I'm not gonna put them in. Besides I labeled this fic, so you should be wary. Anywho, I decide to continue this little piece of insanity and nutsyness. So here we go.   
Though I probably should mention that nothing but Time (Jaemes), his apprentice Kit and thier house belongs to me. Gundam Wing belongs to some guys, And Sandman belongs to someother guys and anything else I mention belongs to someone else entirely.   
Another mention though, is that Time is the only God without a Parthenon, because He's an aspect of the Universe that doesn't change no mater how you see him. Time Passes no matter what. The reason this doesn't apply to Death is becasue different peoples have different views of the after life. Christians and whatnot have hell, The Egytpians had the Afterlife, etc, etc. Yes I know I know too much about religions and mythologies than any one person has a right to. ::grin:: Enjoy the Fic. 

--------------

Duo sighed and sat down on the couch in one of the many Winner residences. "'Fei?" 

The Chinese man entering the room behind him tilted his head. "Yes Duo?" 

"Why? Why did it have to happen now? Just when we've got our Priests up and running again. Just when we saved the world. Just when things are getting back to normal." 

"I don't know Duo. I don;t know. All I know is that there is not near enough Justice in this world to cover all the Deaths, and so there for it would be our duty to make it so that for all those killed there would be a justifiable reason.(1) You know how it works, Duo, perhaps better than anyone else." Wufei sat down next to the braided man. "Somethings are beyond our power." 

"They shouldn't be. What's the point if you can't at least give everyone a reson to die or to live." 

"They do, though their reasons aren't always the right ones." Wufei paused. "Well, at least they think they have reasons." 

Duo sighed again and leaned his head against the other man's shoulder. 

"DUO! WUFEI! You're back!" A short-ish blonde man nbounced into the living room and went to hug the two men but noticed the glares that were sent his way. "Soemthing wrong?" 

"Yes. Something Wrong, Quatre. Very wrong. Now shut up and get me a hotdog." 

Quatre raised a quizzical eyebrow at the violet eyed man. "Why do you want a hot dog, exactly." 

"Beacause at least one thing is normal and that is Duo's appetite and taste in food." Wufei answered for him. 

Quatre looked at the two, and noticed, seemilngly for the first time, the way Duo was leaning against Wufei and the way Wufei had an arm around Duo's shoulders. "Is there something going on between the two of you that we don't know about?" 

Duo glared. "Damn, Quatre for and Empath you know so littl eabout us. Yes there is something going on between us, and ou damn well better know it. Now if you'll excuse me I want a hot dog." 

Quatre's eyes widened a little, as he recognised the "Shinigami" look and he went off running, tossign a few word over his shoulder. "No, don't worry, I've got it!" 

Trowa and Heero entered the room a second later hardly sparing a look for the way thier two friends and comrades were arranged on the couch. "Hard mission?" Trowa asked. 

Wufei nodded. "Yes. It was far more difficult than we had anticipated." 

Duo spoke up from his half-asleep position, leaning against Wufei. "And it didn't help that Jaemes was being a bastard." 

Heero rasied an eyebrow. "Jaemes?" 

Duo nodded and mumbled something about time and tide and was soon asleep. Heero turned his quizzical look on Wufei. 

"James is one of Duo's...informants, shall we say. He couldn't tell us much more than we already knew and Duo decided in his half asleep state, that it was Jaemes' fault he couldn't tell us anything. He usually is pretty trust worthy if your looking for new info. NAd don't even ask me how to find him, only Duo knows that, and he was driving. You know what that's like." 

Heero nodded. "So, did _anything_ go right with your mission?" 

"Well....Duo has a theory about how to stop the wars....." 

"War_s_? As in plural? As in there's more than one?" Trowa spoke up. Wufei mentaly cursed. 

"I'm sorry I can't tell you much more than that." He sighed. "I would like to but it is not possible at this time. Now if you don't mind, Yuy, Barton, I have to get Duo to bed so he doesn't complain tomorrow. Good night." 

--------------

Over the next few weeks, Heero noticed Duo and Wufei leaving on private missions together, usually without telling anyone else where they were going. He was begining to becom suspicious of their little trips. Every time they came back Duo looked ever more exhausted and Wufei became ever more protective. Eventually, Heero decided to follow them. 

It was two weeks after the impromtu meeting in the living room, and Maxwell and Chang were heading out again. Duo had grabbed one of the cars on the estate and Wufei was sitting shot gun. As they dissapeared down the road, Heero followed after them on a motorcycle. 

--------------

About two hours of driving later, they stopped at an abandoned shrine in the middle of nowhere. Heero waited a second after they had entered to follow them, but was sure to keep the two pilots within his sight the entire time. Eventually they came to a door in the back of the shrine. As Heero watched, the air around the two boys shimered and a short eternity later two men stood in thier places. One, where Duo stood, wore a black cloak that billowed about him as though in a fierce wind and carried a staff. The other bore an obvious resemblance to Wufei, with black hair pulled back, though in a longer ponytail, and oriental features. He was wearing grey armor. Suddenly the one in the armor turned to look at Heero and spoke in a voice that was Wufei's...but not. 

"Come on out, Yuy Heero. We know you are there. You are welcome this one trip but it is not appreciated that you followed us." 

Heero stepped away from the wall he had been hiding behind. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. 

The cloaked one turned to him and a pair of violet eyes glinted from underneath the hood. "I am Death and this, my Companion, is Justice. You know us, in our earthly forms as Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei. Come on then! We've got work to do!" Heero got the impression that the face underneath the hood was grinning manicly. 

"Uh, just where are we going?" 

Justice smiled Grimly but said nothing and Death seemed to be smiling again. 

They stepped throught the door and baceoned Heero to follow them. "C'mon! We can't be late, or Jaemes'll kill us. That man has no sense of humor." 

As they walked along a long dark corridor Death's chatter slowed to a stop. Heero wondered idly where exactly they were going. 

Soon he had his answer. 

The three stopped in front of another door, similar to the one they had entered through. One step through a doorway later, and they were in aworld unlike anything Heero had seen, yet so similar that it could pass as earth, save for the aura of power given off by this place. 

"Where are we?" 

Death did the smiling thing again. "This, Heero, is the realm of the Gods." 

All about them was a desolate landscape, as far as the eye could see, strewn about with debris. 

_This is the land of the Gods? It's little better than some of the battle fields we've been on! How can this be the realm of the Gods?_ Heero thought, staring about him. 

"C'mon. We've gotta see Time and his apprentice. They'll be interested to meet you." 

--------------

Jaemes sat in a chair, again surveying the realms. It seemed that Death and Justice had brought a guest. Time wondered at the circumstances that might have brought a human to the realm of the Gods. Soon a knock came at his door. 

"I bid you enter." he called. 

Again Death and Justice entered his home, though this time they had a human in tow. Time looked at the human and his eyes widened. "Is he--?" 

Death's eyes twinkled and Justice noded. 

--------------

(1) - And If htis isn;t hint enough, then you're stupid. ::grins:: 

--------------

I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but it was begging to be cut off there. Sorry again! 


End file.
